


The Run and Go

by DireRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: And I've had this idea for a while, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But He Gets Better, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I just love Iron Dad so much, I promise, Light Angst, Steve comes in later, This starts in IM1, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony sucks at being a dad at first, and the most accurate tag, but don't we all, gut wrenching angst, idk - Freeform, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireRose/pseuds/DireRose
Summary: Avery Stark has a love-hate relationship with her father. To her, he's much too distant even if he's in the same room. To Him? The great Tony Stark himself? He's terrified of his kid. His own father did a pretty rough job (understatement) and he knows that he can't give her the love and support that she needs. The two realize how much they need each other when they are separated and forced to fight their own demons in order to reunite again.Takes place in Iron Man 1. Please let me know what you think!





	1. Prologue

_“Mommy! Mommy! I drew you a picture, come see it!”_

_In the corner of the room, a woman sat at a desk writing furiously with a pen. Her strokes were quick, purposeful; she didn’t even look up at the girl. Her eyes were glued to the paper, and her mind was stuck spiralling around the word “denied.”_

_“Mommy!” The soft pitter-patter of bare feet against the wooden floor sounded around the room. A paper flew onto the woman’s desk and gently hit the pen in her hand._

_“Ugh!” The woman breathed out a sigh of frustration, slammed the pen down, and turned her attention to the little girl beside her. “Dammit, Avery, can’t you see I’m busy? Wait for five minutes and let me get this done, won’t you?”_

_At that, the child’s demeanor changed. She hung her head low and reluctantly tugged at the drawing with her small hands. “I’m sorry, mommy,” she whispered through quivering lips before she turned around to walk back to her small table where she had been coloring._

_The woman ran her hands through her unruly hair. After a couple moments of deafening silence filled by a child’s quiet sniffles, she turned her chair to the side and stood up. “Wait, come back, Doodle-Bear. Mommy’s sorry, baby, I’m just upset. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” She walked across the room when she didn’t get a response and sat down in the floor beside the little girl. “Come here, baby,” she picked up the girl and put her in her lap gently, “I want to see your drawing. Where is it?”_

_Hesitantly, the little girl pointed to a crumbled up picture on the table. When the woman picked it up carefully, she wiped her eyes. “That’s you,” she pointed to a woman in the center of the paper, vaguely person-shaped. “The smaller girl is me!”_

_“Where’s your daddy at?” The woman asked with an eyebrow raised._

_“He’s at work.” The child stated seriously. Her mother bit her lip to hold in her laughter at the girl’s blunt and surprisingly accurate statement, and instead nodded her head. “That’s all he seems to do. But that’s okay, because I have you!”_

_The woman smiled and rested her chin on top of the girl’s head. “I love you, Doodle-Bear. Don’t you ever forget it, okay?”_

_“I won’t, mommy. I love you too!”_

_“Now,” she held her daughter tightly for a moment before she slowly let go, “how about we go see daddy? I bet that we could even stop for some ice cream on the way there!”  
“Okay, mommy! We have to get daddy some though, or he might be sad… does he like chocolate? No - wait… oh! I know! Daddy likes chocolate chip, right? Am I right? Let’s go right now!”_

_“Hang on, hang on,” her mother laughed, amused at the sudden change in her daughter’s mood. She struggled to keep her balance as her seven year old tugged on the sleeve of her blouse excitedly._

_And then everything changed._

_A screech._

_A scream of surprise._

_Her name._

_“AVERY!”_


	2. His World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery and Tony have yet another spat.

“You know, you really should take theatre back up.” 

Avery raised an eyebrow at her dad and lowered her fork. “Huh?”

He shrugged and looked back down toward his plate of dinner in front of him. “Theatre. I remember how much you loved it a couple years ago. Maybe it’d give you something to do. You know, something normal for a teenager.”

“I’m almost an adult, in case you’re forgetting.” She rolled her eyes and started to read again. For a moment She thought that her dad was going to let the subject drop so that she could actually hurry, eat, and read her book for five minutes, but of course it didn’t work out that way. 

“Calm down there, Dimples. Seventeen is still a teenager. Yeah, you could have graduated last year. And yeah, you’re freakishly smart like me. But you can’t spend all your time freaking out about classes that you’ll pass with flying colors anyway. You need friends.” He set his pen down and cleared his throat. “Real friends. Saying that you know a girl in one of your classes doesn’t count.”

_Why can’t he leave this be?_ Avery thought, _I’m perfectly fine the way I am. I don’t need anyone._ Avery was nearly a grown adult who was going to end up taking over her father’s company at some point in her life, so if she needed anything, she needed her engineering and business dual degrees. Not to be nagged about her social life (or lack thereof). 

Avery groaned inwardly, but put on a sweet face for her father. “But I don’t need anyone else when I have you, Daddy. People suck.”

“Avery Marie Stark, I’m not going to be here for the entirety of your life. Everyone dies at some point. When that happens, you need someone to be there for you. Your friends aren’t going to just fall in front of you. You have to make an effort. Get involved. Do theatre, like you did freshman year. Or join some sort of club - painting, rock climbing, sewing, something!” He stood up from the table and crossed to the other side where I sat in silent rebellion. He tossed something on the table in front of me and made his way back to his seat. “It’s a list of student organizations at both the high school and college. I printed it out this morning.”

“Don’t even talk about dying.” She scolded, refusing to look him in the eye. When he mentioned it, Avery felt a pang in her chest. “Don’t you dare. You know how I feel about that.” He didn’t say anything. “You’re not going to leave this be, are you?” I sighed and rubbed my temples. “Dad, I don’t want to and that’s the end of it.”

“Damn,” he muttered. “Well, Pepper can’t say I didn’t try.”

That caught her attention. She glanced up from the meal and tilted her head to the side in confusion, then nodded as his words finally processed. It made more sense that Pepper wanted her to join theatre again; Tony had never really taken interest in Avery’s social life, but Pepper was always worried about whether or not she had a “normal childhood.” It never happened, obviously. Her father was the CEO of Stark Industries. She grew up surrounded by paparazzi in the public eye. No one could have a normal childhood in that life.

She loved Pepper. She really did. She practically raised Avery, and was such a big part of the Starks’ lives that she even had her own room in case she ever needed rest or wanted to sleep over. If Avery was honest… Pepper was like a mother to her. Really, she was her mother in all but blood. Unlike Tony, Pepper never let the girl down. She always kept her promises. She went to dance recitals when Avery was in elementary school, she went to all of the end-of-the-year awards assemblies, she went to every showing of every musical she was ever in. She always loved them. She did everything for Avery Stark.

That’s why Avery had to start returning the favor.

After a pregnant silence, she set her fork down on her plate. “I’ll do it.” Avery uttered in defeat. “They’re going to have auditions next month for Footloose. I, uh… I’ll get something ready for them.”

When she saw Tony smirk, she knew he had set her up. Avery should’ve been angry, but honestly, she was just shocked that he knew how to get to her. Happy, even. And as much as she hated to admit it, she couldn’t wait until auditions. She had missed performing and frankly she was getting a bit lonely. There was no way she’d actually tell her dad that though. 

“Will you actually show up to a performance this time, though? I mean, at LEAST opening night?”

“...Yeah, Dimples. I promise I’ll be there.” 

“You have to promise me, Dad. Because if you aren’t there, I’m not doing another show. I won’t forgive you.” 

Tony sat back in his seat and tugged at the neck of his shirt. “Okay. I’ve got it.” 

“No.” Avery insisted, “I don’t think you actually do. You never keep your promises. Never! Just last month you promised that we would take a trip, just the two of us, to Disneyland as a late birthday present. My birthday was a week and a half ago, and we didn’t go. Growing up, you missed my parent-teacher conferences. You missed my dance recitals and my awards assemblies. You missed my dance competitions and when I actually DID do theatre, you never came to my shows! Dad, I want to feel like you’re there for me. I really do. But even now, when you’re sitting right across from me, you feel a million miles away.” 

“Ava-”

“No!” Avery shouted, standing up from her seat. She drew in a deep breath and turned around. “After… after mom died, all I wanted was my dad but all you did was push me away. And now? You're never there.”

Tony adjusted the watch on his wrist at Avery’s words. “To be fair, I think I pushed everyone away.”

She scoffed. “And to be frank, that’s almost worse. Just… don’t break this one. I mean it.”

With that she stormed out of the dining room, up the stairs, and into her bedroom to prepare her audition for Footloose. But with her mind whirling from her outbursts, she couldn’t bring herself to focus. Instead she sat on her bed staring at the pictures on the wall. Most of them were from when she was around six or seven. She couldn’t help but wish that things could be the same as they were then. Before her relationship with her father deteriorated.

Before her mother died.

Avery couldn’t remember much of her mother but she could almost remember the woman’s arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly, whispering words of comfort in her ear. But for the most part? Avery remembered her mother’s smile. When Avery was young, it was her biggest source of comfort. Her mother’s smile was so bright, lively, and beautiful. It was Avery’s light in the darkness. It was safety. It was love. It was home. 

But then one day, she was just… gone. Breast cancer. Stage four. Avery had woken up in the hospital after a particularly nasty fall, and Pepper sat beside the bed. Her father was across the room asleep in a chair, his eyes dark, his cheeks flushed. Avery didn’t know what was going on and cried in confusion. Pepper was the one that calmed her down and told her. 

Apparently she and Tony had told Avery about her mother’s unfortunate passing, and the child hadn’t taken the news well. While running away to hide, she ended up falling down the stairs. 

She didn’t remember anything.

The older she got, the less she could remember. Everything was fuzzy, like static, when Avery tried to think of her. Sometimes she would get lucky and see quick flashes of her sitting at a desk in the room that used to be her office. Technically, it still was her mother’s office. Tony hadn’t cleared it out. Honestly, Avery didn’t think he had even gone in there since she passed away. Avery had gone in a few times… just out of respect. But she never made it very far in. Only just through the door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

Avery groaned. “JARVIS, who is it? Pull up a live feed, please.”

“It appears to be your father, Miss Stark.” 

Sure enough, her TV came to life with the image of her father standing anxiously outside her room. He had his arms crossed - a sign that Avery knew meant he was upset. Anxious? Arms crossed. Angry? Arms crossed. Sad? Arms crossed.

“Dimples,” her father spoke gently, “please open the door.” 

When he didn’t receive a response, he shifted his weight to his other foot and looked to the corner of the hall, where the camera was. “Honey, I’m sorry. I understand that you’re angry, and that you probably don’t want to talk to me right now, but please at least listen to this.” 

Tony cleared his throat. “You were right. I’ve been a pretty shitty father. I pushed you away after your mother died, I know. But I promise you that it wasn’t because I hated you or something. I love you so much, Dimples. I was just… scared. Funny, right? The “Great” Tony Stark, scared of raising his own kid.”

Avery nearly scoffed at the notion. He was fine with her before, but after her mother died, he turned into a recluse. It wasn’t fair. She shouldn’t have lost both her parents when her mother was the one with cancer. Without realizing it, her eyes were beginning to water. She chewed on her lip and stared desperately at the screen.

“My father sucked at his job. I mean, not at the whole inventing and ‘weapons’ thing, but he was terrible at being a father. I honestly thought the man hated me. Frankley I still think he did.” Tony chuckled at himself. “I never had a good example of what being a father entailed. And without your mother to help me along, I panicked. ‘Thought I’d end up screwing you up like my dad did me. So I pushed you away, and I drowned my sorrows in alcohol and women. And I really screwed up when I did that.” 

He paused and rested his shoulder against the hallway wall. “I missed almost everything you did when you were growing up. And I regret it more than anything. You’re my world, Dimples, but I really did a shit job at showing that so… I promise that I’ll try harder, okay?”

Tony turned to leave, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard the “click” of a lock. Before he could even turn back to the door, he felt small arms wrap awkwardly around his torso. 

“Hey, kiddo. I take it you heard all that?”

She nodded. “I love you, daddy.” 

“I love you too, Dimples.”


	3. Rehersal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later, Avery has her last Footloose rehearsal before opening night. Tony brings another woman home.

“Left, two, step-ball-change; Right, two, step-ball-change. Grape-vine, two, three, four; One, two three, and-a-clap! One, two,- Come on, put more energy into it! Opening night is in two days! Get it together already. My grandmother is more energetic than this and she’s 99 years old, asthmatic, has a broken hip, and she’s DEAD, god bless her soul!” An older woman, short yet full of more energy than a firecracker, shouted across the auditorium. She stood in the center of the house with her arms placed on her hips and her eyes squinted, carefully watching the cast as they rehearsed. “This is our opener! It’s FOOTLOOSE! You can’t be all dreary and dead inside! Adams!”

“Yes ma’am?” A quiet voice sounded from behind the proscenium wall, in front of the front curtain.

“Come on, you’ve been doing great. Don’t peter out on me yet. You may be the same age as Jones, but YOU are the mother in this scenario! When Ren, your SON, is giving you sass, make sure that you assert your dominance. Purse your lips, raise your eyebrow, stand rigid, stomp, hand on your hip, head tilted, growl, whatever you have to do! It shouldn’t be “Ren, don’t start,’”, the woman sighed and stared at her feet bashfully. “It should be ‘REN, don’t start!’” she shouted with a stomp of her foot and a look in her eyes that said ‘I make the rules, and I dare you to ignore them.’

A woman in the orchestra pit below the stage piped up, flipping through her music. “Trio, come on girls!”, she sighed, “You’re our trio. The music in this show is powered by your harmonies. You’re practically the powerhouse of the show! You have to be stronger when you sing together. I know the harmonies can be confusing, but you know the music! I swear that you do! If you three are up there singing in little lullaby voices, you won’t be able to hear each other - if you can’t hear each other, you can’t rely on each other to find the right pitches and notes. It really brings the music down a notch from what it can be. Confidence is key. I want to see a look in your eyes that says ‘I know what I’m doing, even if it’s wrong, it’s still going to be right! I need to see you being cool, confident, and in control. Think it and it will be your reality.”

She nodded to the woman in the house, who turned her attention back to the cast. “From the top!” She demanded before taking a seat to watch.

Twenty minutes later, the cast had finally gotten past the first half of the (rather long) song. The Chicago scene was finished, and backstage was hectic as the stage crew rushed to set up for the Bomont Church scene. Before the curtain rose to reveal the inside of the church, Avery Stark (Vi Moore, in this production) rushed to her place between the pulpit and her character’s daughter Ariel, who was played by Avery’s best friend, Samantha.

“Where have you been? You’re lucky that Mrs. Thompson has been super picky with details tonight; took us ten minutes just to get past the first chorus! You’d think that with it being a dress rehearsal, she would’ve just saved this all for the end.”

“Sorry,” Avery whispered in return as she smoothed her practice robe down, “Dad wanted me to help him work on one of his cars and we lost track of time. Mrs. Thompson just gets excited, though, and as annoying as it is I’m sure that her criticisms will help the show flow better.”

“Yeah,” Samantha scoffed, “it may flow better but none of us will know the scene transitions at all.” 

It was then that the music started to transition from Footloose to On Any Sunday, and as the curtain opened, Samantha and Avery stood up to greet other ‘church goers’ while Shaw Moore (the Reverend, and Vi’s husband) practically ran on-stage doing the same. 

_“On any Sunday here we’ll be,  
Raising our voices in harmony,  
One day once our trials have ceased,   
We will be released,”_

The cast sang together, and then turned to face the preacher’s pulpit and listen to his sermon. Honestly, Avery quickly lost interest and was soon brought back into reality when Shaw introduced his wife and daughter and invited them to sing with him.

_“God is love,  
Follow him and never roam,   
He has made the stars above,  
Just to light your way back home!”_

On her way to her next placement for the courtyard scene, Avery inwardly sighed and wished desperately for the rehearsal to end. Thankfully they managed to run through the show and, after three hours, Avery waltzed out of the auditorium, out of the school, and directly to where she knew her ride would be. Her driver stood outside of his car with his phone up to his ear, talking away and completely oblivious to the world.

“Hey, Happy!” Avery yelled from behind him with a grin on her face. “Thanks for picking me up! Did dad come with you?”

The man - Happy Hogan - sighed and shook his head. “No, he’s still working on whatever it is he does all day. And please, never do that again! I could’ve had a heart attack. Actually, I think I did. You’re gonna send me to an early grave, then how would you get home?”

“Hey, I mean, that’s fair. But… I’m sure I could hitch a ride from one of the cast members.” Avery defended, “besides, you wouldn’t have a heart attack and leave me here all alone, would you?”

“Kid, just get in the car.” Happy chuckled and said his goodbyes to whoever he was on the phone with. Hopefully a girlfriend or at least a potential girlfriend, Avery hoped silently. As she started climbing in the car, her driver looked at her through the rear view mirror. “Your dad wanted to know how you feel about just having pizza tonight? He, uh,” Happy paused, “He said he’s sorry, and promises to go out to eat with you tomorrow. He also said that you should probably spend the rest of the evening in your room to relax, um… after such a hard day at rehearsals.” 

Of course he did, Avery thought bitterly. He just had to have another woman at the house again. He never could help himself. It was one of his flaws, and it just so happened to be one of Avery’s least favorite habits. He had gotten better about spending time with her, but she couldn’t help but be livid that he’d dropped their plans over some woman from God-knows-where.

Looked like Avery was going to spend the evening in her room, alone, finishing her homework and binge watching Law and Order: SVU. Again. Instead of groaning - she had to remind herself that Happy was just the messenger, not the cause of her situation - Avery smiled into the rear view mirror.

“Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know.” 

Happy nodded and started driving in the direction of the Starks’ home. After a couple moments of uncomfortable silence, he cleared his throat. 

“How was rehearsal?”

“Oh, you know. Mrs. Thompson was as picky as ever tonight. I’m just lucky that she didn’t notice I was late. She would’ve kicked me out of the cast for good! I know she cares about the cast, and that the show puts a lot of stress on her… small… shoulders, I just wish that she didn’t take it out on us as much.” 

“Sounds rough,” Happy replied, “at least you’re still in the show. Besides, your dad would raise hell if she tried kicking you out. She loves you, anyway. Aren’t you one of her favorites?”

“Sometimes.” Avery giggled and switched her gaze to watch the world pass by. “When I actually understand what she’s wanting me to do. I swear she doesn’t know what she wants. The woman will tell me to sit down, and when I do, she’ll start yelling that I need to be standing up.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t do it on purpose, Ava. She just wants the show to flow well.” 

“She could do that without yelling at us like we’re children.” She huffed in response and rested her head on the back of the seat.

The conversation ended there. Avery spent the rest of the ride with her eyes focused out the window and earbuds blasting music in her ears. It was comforting to her, which was surprising because she tended to listen to bands such as Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, and others. If it was “edgy”, she was a fan. If she had to pick a reason, she’d say that it reminded her of her father while giving her a bit of her own identity. Her father mainly listened to older rock bands - ACDC, Aerosmith, etc. Avery just liked the newer bands. She felt the singers’ emotions clearly, and they always touched her soul. Of course, she was big into theatre and could often be found listening to show tunes as well.

When Avery got home, the first thing she did was grab a bottle of water and a package of blueberries from the fridge. There was a box of pizza sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen, so Avery grabbed a couple pieces of it and carried her lot to her room. She spent the rest of the night there (because she didn’t want to risk running into her father’s recent escort, which would be 10 different types of awkward) and worked on homework.

She honestly could have graduated by now, or next year at the latest, but Avery wanted to have a normal childhood. She wanted friends. She’d argued with her father for hours until Pepper had stormed in with a scowl and quickly sided with her. Tony wouldn’t leave it there, however, and called Avery’s high school to find any way to keep her in the most advanced classes possible - that’s how he found out about the Dual Credit program. Essentially, Ava would take college courses while enrolled in high school. 

_“Avery, think about this! I already caved to your side of things. I’ll let you be a normal kid and go to a normal high school instead of graduating early. But that’s four years wasted! We both know that you’re smarter than those kids. I had you helping me work on cars when you were six years old. With this program, you could get a college degree while still in high school!”_

_“Dad, I’d have to take college classes and I’d rarely actually be at the high school. It completely defeats the purpose!”_

_“Then work around it. Join a club or something extracurricular. Go back to drama or something. This dual credit thing will put you ahead in life, and it’s free. Not that it really matters. We have the money to pay for your college.”_

_“And how would I have a normal high school experience? I wouldn’t! I’d just be going back and forth between here and the college. I’d never meet people my age, and that-”_

_“Avery Marie! I gave you your conditions. Either you can accept them, or you’re graduating early. Your call.”_

Tony Stark never could stand to fight with his daughter, even when she was little. She emerged as the victor each and every time because he had to give in. Well, every fight except for that one. Somehow Tony had managed to channel his father in that moment, and stuck it out. Avery didn’t speak to him for the rest of the day, and only spoke in rare fragments for a week.

Avery half-smiled to herself at the memory. Most of her college classes took place during the school day, so she had evenings to herself. She joined the drama department in a desperate search for friends and immediately fell in love. There, she met Sam and a couple of others and she was silently thankful for her father’s stubborn attitude. As much as she hated to admit it (which she wouldn’t do willingly) she wouldn’t have even considered joining the drama department. She definitely wouldn’t have met Sam, the girl who quickly became Avery’s best and closest friend.

By midnight, Avery’s work was done. She sighed and turned off the lamp beside her before diving under her blankets. She was still angry and Tony for bringing yet another random woman into her home, and couldn’t wait to give her father a piece of her mind.

She never thought that she would regret it as much as she did.


	4. Afghanistan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery discusses Afghanistan with Tony.

The next morning, Avery practically crawled out of her room. Her eyes were squinted, adjusting to the light. Mornings weren’t her favorite part of the day - that was for sure. She sulked downstairs to the kitchen and reached into the cabinet for her favorite cereal. As she turned around, she dropped the cereal in surprise as a small scream erupted from her throat.

“Jesus!”

“Sorry,” came the sheepish reply, “I uh. I got lost. Where’s the door?”

Avery stared at the blond woman in front of her while her initial heart attack wore off. “It, uh… it’s that way,” she stuttered, holding her arm out and pointing to the left. 

The woman looked Avery up and down for a moment and clicked her tongue. “Avery Stark!” She said in sudden delight. “Christine Everhart. Vanity Fair. Is there any way I could get an interview soon? Maybe about your college plans? Or your future with Stark Industries?” 

The Stark girl shook her head in bewilderment. Why did her father have to get with that particular woman? _I mean, Christine Everhart? She’s always been after us! And he slept with her?!_

Christine nodded. “Maybe some other time, then, Miss Stark.” 

With that, the blonde turned on her heels and headed for the front door. Just as the door opened, Pepper walked into the room wearing her famous Potts Scowl™. 

“Er, morning,” Avery greeted the redhead. “Happy birthday, Pepie! Your present is in my room; I’ll give it to you later!”

Pepper smiled kindly at the teen. “Oh, honey, you didn’t have to get me anything. We went and shopped yesterday, and I treated myself to a dress from your dad already. Speaking of Tony, where is he?” She glanced toward the door and outwardly sighed when it closed. “He was supposed to be on a plane to Afghanistan an hour ago. Rhodey’s called me three times this morning!”

That sounded pretty accurate, to be honest. Tony wasn’t one to be particularly picky about other people’s schedules. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, and damn the consequences. 

“He’s probably in the workshop,” she picked up the box of cereal she had previously dropped while Pepper’s words finally sank in. She froze. “Wait… Afghanistan? I thought the test was somewhere in the states? And- But- we were supposed to go out to eat today! And- ugh! Opening night is tomorrow! He promised he’d make it this time, Pepper!”

“I know,” Pepper exhaled. “He rescheduled it for Afghanistan. He said that it needs to be tested in the field, not a simulation… he should be back in time, though. Actually, he should be back by morning! But he needs to go now.”

Avery’s blood was boiling. It had been three months since she and her dad had their dispute about his broken promises, empty lies, and outright neglect. He’d promised that he’d make it to her show, but somehow, Avery knew that he wouldn’t. Tony never showed up to her special occasions. She shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Well, let’s go then. I want to talk to him anyway. I mean… that’s so stupid! Why would he do that?”

Pepper didn’t answer the girl. She wasn’t sure how. Instead, she gave her a sad smile.

Moments later, the two stood outside the doors to Tony’s workshop. Pepper put in the code to open the door, and the two were greeted with loud rock music - so loud, in fact, that Aver didn’t feel like she needed caffeine anymore. But it didn’t shock her. He always blasted his music when he was focused. Unfortunately for him, Pepper immediately turned the music down.

“Please don’t turn down my music.” 

“You’re supposed to be halfway around the world right now.” Pepper deadpanned, her arms crossed. Avery nodded in agreement and sent an angry glare in her father’s direction.

Tony, like usual, ignored Pepper’s comment and looked back toward his work. “How’d she take it?”

Who?

“Like a champ.” 

“I, on the other hand, am not taking anything like a champ. Dad, we were supposed to have dinner tonight!” 

He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. “Listen, kiddo, some stuff just came up but I promise-” 

“Yeah,” Avery scoffed and crossed her arms. “You promise. Whatever.” She crossed to the other side of the workshop where Tony had a desk set up for her so they could spend more time together. She normally did her homework there and Tony would jump in and help her with it. It was a newer habit, but Avery loved it. It gave her a deeper appreciation of the workshop.

“We’re gonna talk about this later, Ava. Anyway, Pepper. Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?”

“Well, uh.” Pepper stuttered after Avery’s outburst. “Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago.” 

“That’s funny. I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there.” 

“Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out the door.” 

“Doesn’t it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?” Tony thought aloud, once again completely ignoring his assistant. 

Pepper inwardly groaned. “Larry called. He’s got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no.”

“Is it a good representation of his spring period?”

“No. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked. Not ‘spring’ like the season.”

“So?”

“I think it’s a fair example. Uh, I think it’s incredibly overpriced.”

“I need it.” Tony stood up and started for the mini-bar with Pepper trailing behind him. “Buy it. Store it.”

“Okay… The MIT commencement speech-”

“Is in June. Please, to harangue me about stuff that’s way, way down-” 

“Well,” Pepper interrupted, “they’re haranguing me, so I’m gonna say yes.” 

“Deflect it and absorb it. Don’t transmit it back to me.” 

“I need you to sign this before you get on the plane.” 

“What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?”

Birthday plans, Avery figured. But of course her father couldn’t care to keep track of that sort of thing.

“As a matter of fact,” Pepper refrained from rolling her eyes, though she desperately wanted to, “I do.”

“I don’t like it when you have plans.” Tony deadpanned, and Avery almost couldn’t tell whether or not he was joking. 

“I’m allowed to have plans on my birthday.”

“It’s your birthday?”

“Yes.”

“I knew that.” He lied. “Already?’

“Yeah, isn’t that strange?” Avery piped up, tired of playing with the ring on her finger. “It’s the same day as last year.” 

Tony gave her a look, and she shrugged in return. “Get yourself something nice from me.”

“I already did.” Pepper smirked. “It was very nice. Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“You’re welcome, Miss Potts.”

With that, the redhead nodded at the Starks, smiling gently in Avery’s direction, and left the workshop. Tony turned his attention back to his daughter, who sat frustrated at her desk.

“Now that you’re done flirting,” she said as she crossed her arms, “I want to talk to you… about Afghanistan.”

“Alright, Dimples.” Tony started walking in her direction as he spoke. He leaned back against the wall beside the table, his face serious for once in his life. All signs of joking were gone, and he seemed fully focused on his daughter (for once). “‘I want to talk to you’ is terrifying coming from anyone’s mouth. It’s worse coming from your kid. What’s up?”

Avery shook her head and racked her mind for the right words. She rubbed her temples when she failed to do so, however, and bit her cheek. “Well, what’s not?” 

At Tony’s unreadable expression, Avery decided to keep talking. Once the poor girl started, there was no stopping her. Words flew out of her mouth before she even realized she had said them.

“I mean - it’s just - everything about it! I mean, Dad! You’re going to Afghanistan! War-torn Afghanistan! That has to be one of the worst ideas I’ve ever heard from you. Do you know how worried I am about this? You are putting yourself in the middle of this war! And - and then there’s the fact that you’re going halfway across the world and my opening night is tomorrow. You know, the opening night that really, really means the world to me. And I mean, I’m just frustrated because you decided to go to Afghanistan the day before-”

“Ava, don’t act like a child.” He sighed. “I’ll be back before then - safe and in one piece. I’ll be with the military. I couldn’t be any safer. I promise.”

Tears pricked the corners of Avery’s eyes, but she refused to let them fall. “That’s just it!” She exclaimed. “If you really cared about your promises, you wouldn’t have scheduled the weapons test to be halfway around the world the _day before!_ ” She crossed her arms and turned to look the other way,” why make promises if you’re just going to break them anyway?”

If Tony Stark said that hadn’t struck a chord with him, he’d be lying. It hurt him to know that his daughter was upset. It hurt him to realize that he was the one making her upset. But the worst part? Avery was right. He had a horrible track record of broken promises and empty words. He inwardly groaned. He really couldn’t wait for the teenage years to be over.

“Ava. Listen. I’ll be there, so stop worrying about it. I promise, I’ll have time to get here. So stop worrying about it. Why are you so freaked out, Dimples?”

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “It’s just… a lot. So much is going on. I’ve never had a big role before meaning that this is my first performance in years and… I’m worried that I’ll forget my parts. And if I do, because it’s such a huge role, the show would be ruined! Could you imagine that? If I fall or mess up? I can see the headlines now: _**Stark Prodigy Cracks Under Pressure!**_ The press would be all over that.”

Her father sighed and nodded his head in understanding. “Okay… but there’s something else.”

“You’re about to leave for Afghanistan, and that has me scared because if something happens to you… I don’t know what I’ll do. I’ll be alone, daddy. I can’t- I need you. I can’t lose you like I lost mom.”

Tony froze. Completely and utterly froze. He hadn’t even considered that the conversation would turn to that and he definitely had no idea that his daughter was thinking like that. It was almost morbid. He couldn’t imagine leaving her on her own, and the idea of her having to fend for herself felt like a stab in the heart.

“Kiddo, you’re not going to lose me. Okay? I’m here to stay and, frankly, you’re never going to be alone. God, this has turned into an episode of Full House. Hasn’t it? Does that make me Danny Tanner because you’re my kid? I think I’d make a better Uncle Jesse.” He chuckled then knelt down in front of Avery, who was struggling to keep the tears from falling. “Sadly I’m here to tell you that you’re stuck with me. As sure as the sun and stars shine, I’ll be there when you fall.”

That was their thing. It had started when Avery was a baby. Tony always told her that it was her mother that started it, and he decided to keep it going after she died. He wanted something that Avery could always associate with her parents - especially her mother. Every time his daughter was upset, Tony would repeat those words to her.

Avery sniffled, and Tony wiped a stray tear as it fell down her cheek. She stood up and wrapped her thin arms around his waist, her face hidden in his chest. He held her tightly in his arms, one around her small form and one hand on her head, as if he were afraid she would be ripped from his arms. 

“Good,” she breathed as she reluctantly pulled out of the hug, “because… I don’t think I can forgive you if you don’t show up to this show.” With that, she stepped around her dad and walked out of the workshop with a heavy heart.

Meanwhile, Tony watched his daughter leave with a heavy heart. He knew that he shouldn’t have made plans to go out of the country, and he started to regret it. But after his phone rang, Rhodey again, he knew that he couldn’t reschedule the testing. With a heavy sigh and some cursing at his luck, Tony turned around and headed for the airport.


	5. The End of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery gets some news.

The next day, Avery woke up with butterflies in her stomach. She was so nervous for her performance that she thought she would be sick. Or was it just a bad feeling? Something didn’t feel right - that much she knew. Obviously she attributed it to her nerves. It was her first performance as a lead member. She’d never sang in front of a large crowd of people before.

Yeah, it had to be her nerves.

Before she got out of bed, Avery decided to check her phone and raised an eyebrow when she had a ridiculous amount of notifications. Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, texts. They were all blown up and she was receiving multiple messages on each. She tapped on her texts and skipped to the ones from Sam.

 _Sammy: Are you okay? I just heard the news._  
_Sammy: Seriously, Ave, answer me!_  
_Sammy: I’m worried. Please answer_

News? What news? She went back to her messages and tapped on the next name - her friend, Noah, who played her husband in Footloose.

 _Noah: Hey, sam said you aren’t responding_  
_Noah: answer us hon we want to help_  
_Noah: i know you’re upset and things seem bad but they’ll find him_  
_Noah: he’ll be okay but he wouldn’t want you to push your friends away_

“What the hell?” Avery whispered to herself, taken aback. “Who?”

So she started to tap on the next person in her texts, a guy from her college english class, before she got another text from Sam.

_Sammy: I swear to god if you don’t answer me i’m gonna lose it, Avery Stark. I’m sure your dad is ok. He’ll be fine. Now let me know that you’re at least getting my texts!!!!_

Avery paled. She nearly dropped her phone from her hands, but steadied herself. It had to have been some sick joke. He father was probably downstairs, sitting on the couch and watching TV. Or in his workshop working on God knew what. But he was okay. Someone must have started some awful rumor and it must have gotten out of hand. But Tony was okay. Why was everyone messaging her and acting like he wasn’t?

To prove a point to herself, Avery quickly dialed her father’s number and put her phone up to her ear.

 _Ring!_  
_Thump-thump._  
_Ring!_  
_Thump-thump._

 _Ring!_  
_Thump-thump._

**Sorry, but the person you are calling is not availa-**

She dialed again. Her heart was racing and she couldn’t put together a single coherent thought. Her mind was all jumbled, twisted and scattered, and she felt like she had fallen into a rabbit hole. Nothing made sense to her anymore, and she knew that it wouldn’t make sense again until she could talk to her father.

_Please answer_  
_Dad._  
**Please**  
_You promised!_  
_Answer me_  
_Answer the phone_  
**Answer the goddamn phone**  
_**Answer**_  
_Please_  
_God please_  
**Daddy**  
**Please**

Nothing. She dialed a third time and tried to focus on anything other than the suspenseful ringing. She waited desperately for him to answer and should a ‘sorry Dimples, I just woke up’ into the phone like he usually did, but instead she was met with his voicemail recording.

“Daddy? Please answer me. I keep getting weird texts,” she drew in a sharp breath and tried to keep her voice from wavering, “they’re telling me not to worry, that you’ll be found, that they’re sure you’re okay, but I don’t understand why. Of course you’re okay. You should be on your way home, right? If you’re not already here? God, I… I’m just so scared to leave my room. I’m scared that the texts were right. I’m scared I’ll never see you again. It’s so stupid, because I know you’re down there. You said you’d be back today. That the demonstration would only take a couple hours, then you’d be on the way home. You promised you’d be here for opening night. This isn’t some joke, is it? It’s not funny, daddy. Please answer my calls… please.”

There was a knocking on Avery’s bedroom door. She turned around to face it and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Avery, baby, are you awake? We need to talk.”

Pepper. It was Pepper. Even through the door, Avery could hear the woman holding back tears.

“Oh, god, it’s Pepper. She’s… she’s been crying. Daddy, please be okay. Please. Please let this be a joke.”

Avery hesitantly ended the voicemail and reluctantly opened the door. Pepper was standing outside looking like a mess. She wasn’t wearing makeup, which was rare. It almost looked like she had rushed to get there. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks were flushed yet somehow pale. Avery’s Uncle Rhodey stood behind her with a grim expression.

“Something’s happened, honey. Your dad, he- there was an accident.”

Yeah, an accident alright. It was an accident that terrorists attacked his convoy. It was an accident that her father was taken. It was an accident that soldiers died trying to keep him safe. It was all an accident, just a bad accident.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

Rhodey stepped in front of Pepper and kept going on and on about how he wasn’t going to give up hope, how he was going to find her father, and how things were going to be okay. But Avery knew that it was all a pile of shit - just something to help her sleep at night. It wouldn’t help. She wasn’t going to do much sleeping. Not when her father had been kidnapped by terrorists. Not when he could have been dead.

Dead.

Her father could be dead. Her father. Tony Stark… could be dead.

Avery felt her world being crashing around her.

That was when her breathing started to get harder. Pepper rushed forward and, quickly yet gently, guided the girl to her bed. She sat her down and whispered kind words into her ears, but Avery didn’t hear them. Pepper’s movements and words passed as a blur. Avery didn’t react as Pepper rubbed soft circles on her back and occasionally wiped her tears. She didn’t move as Rhodey knelt down in front of her and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Avery’s eyes were distant and unfocused - Pepper and Rhodey could see that much. What they didn’t know? Behind her eyes, Avery’s mind was racing. She was replaying everything starting from the moment she woke up that morning. She kept seeing those texts, so vividly, as if she were still staring at them. 

Hurt. Her father could be dead. He could be injured, or dying. Tortured. Executed.  
He could have been dead, and the last thing Avery had told him was that she wouldn’t forgive him if he didn’t make it to her show.

Whimpers escaped the girl’s throat before she suddenly gasped for air. It felt as though she were in a hurricane or a tornado, and the air was being forcefully taken from her lungs. Her throat burned with each cry. Her hands grabbed for her throat, but Rhodey managed to get them away. 

“Breathe, Peanut. Can you do that for me? I need you to nod if you can hear me.”

After a few moments, Rhodey opened his mouth to speak again. Instead, he was cut off by Avery nodding her head. 

“Okay. Okay, that’s good. Now, I need you to breathe with me. Okay? Slow deep breaths. In,” he breathed in, silently counting to five. “Out,” he exhaled. “In…” Two, three, four, five. “And out.” Two, three, four, five.

After a few minutes, the pair managed to calm Avery’s breathing. As soon as the girl was breathing normally again, Pepper pulled her tighter and rested her head on hers. Rhodey reluctantly stepped out of the room to give them some privacy, and to make a few phone calls.

“They’ll find him, honey. Rhodey won’t stop until he’s found.”


	6. The Cinema Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery finally starts hanging out with her friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a kudos or bookmark if you enjoyed! I'll be updating daily! Thank you so much for reading, guys. It really does mean the world to me. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know if you have any ideas you'd like me to include later on!

Pepper called Mrs. Susan Thompson as soon as Avery had calmed down. After only introducing herself to the woman, Susan jumped into action. She profusely apologized for the situation and continued to ask how Avery was.

“She’s… she’s taking it hard, Mrs. Thompson. That’s actually why I was calling. I don’t think Avery is in any shape to be on a stage right now. I thought I was going to have to take her to the hospital earlier because she had such a bad panic attack. She’s laying in bed right now, I finally got her a bit calmer. Might have fallen asleep. But-”

“Oh, that poor dear. I completely understand, and I do agree. It’s such a sad thing - losing a father. Avery has an understudy, and she can take her place tonight. If you and Avery would like to come to the show, I’ll be sure to have a couple of seats set up.”

Pepper bit her lip. “Mr. Stark is missing, ma’am. He isn’t dead. I’m not sure about her leaving the house today, or I would take you up on that. The paparazzi has been crowded in front of the front gates ever since the news got out… she’d never make it there without being hounded by those vultures. If things calm down, I’ll see about your final show?”

“Oh, that’s a good point. This is all so horrible. Tell Avery that if she ever needs anything to call me. She has my number. Oh - Miss Potts! I have an idea! Perhaps we could set up a camera and record the show? I’d hate for Avery to spend so much time working on it, and then not be able to even see it. Does that sound good?”

“I’ll talk to her,” Pepper nodded. “I’ll let you know in a couple hours. Thank you, Mrs. Thompson.”

“Oh, please, dear. Call me Susan.”

“Alright then, Susan. I hope you have a wonderful show tonight!” 

Pepper ended the call and glanced toward the staircase. She had told the woman that Avery was resting in her room, but that wasn’t entirely accurate. In fact, Avery had locked herself in her room. She wouldn’t even let Pepper in. She’d had to check on the poor girl through JARVIS. The assistant had never been more thankful for the AI than in that moment. 

It was the next day before Avery had left her room. Pepper found her curled up on the couch with her phone clutched in her hand and a blanket thrown over her legs. The TV was on Discovery Channel playing some sort of nature documentary. Avery wasn’t paying any attention to it.

When she heard Pepper’s light footsteps, the younger girl turned her head. “I’m not asleep… you don’t have to be quiet or anything.”  
“I didn’t know you watch the Discovery Channel.”

“I don’t,” she mumbled softly, “I just want the noise. It distracts me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Avery tugged her blanket higher and curled into the corner of the couch, “Sam said that they recorded the show last night so I could see it.”

“Mrs. Thompson did mention doing that… did you watch it?”

She shook her head. “I feel bad. I should have gone and performed. Dad would have wanted me to.”

Pepper sighed and changed her gaze to the floor for a moment. “He would have wanted you to do what you wanted to do. You wanted to stay home, and he would have agreed with that.”

“Or he would have been angry about it. I guess we’ll never know.”

“They’ll find him. He always bounces back.”

He always bounces back.

She wanted to believe it. She truly did. But Avery was smart enough to know that terrorists never did like loose ends. Her father wouldn’t make it out alive if they had any say in it. And until the military managed to track them down, the terrorists had all the say. 

“We don’t know that.” She whispered in reply. Her eyes were focused on the ground in front of her while she fumbled with the blanket.

“No,” the redhead agreed. “We look forward to it. We put our faith in the people trying to help because if we lose hope, your father might as well. If he loses hope… then it might all be over. We’re going to keep the faith alive, and we’re going to wait for Rhodey to bring him back to us.”

Avery nodded, but otherwise didn’t say anything else. 

After a week, the paparazzi started to die down. Pepper insisted on dragging Avery everywhere - whether it was shopping, eating, or something as small as a walk in the park. She needed to get out, Pepper repeated like a mantra, she had to keep going. So Avery followed her. It kept the teenager busy, and she couldn’t have been more thankful for it. 

Besides, she spent most of her time on her phone when she was out with Pepper. She would have done the same at home, so it wasn’t that bad of a change. It only sucked when she lost her phone. She could have sworn she had it earlier that day, but she couldn’t find it anywhere. It was like it just… vanished. So Avery had to suck it up and actually talk to Pepper - which wouldn’t have been such a bad thing had Pepper not given her the same sympathetic look all night. 

Weirdly enough, her phone was back beside her bed the next morning. Avery figured it must have been Pepper. Or she may have left it in Happy’s car, and he’d found it for her. Either way, she was grateful it was back. She worried she would miss a call from Rhodey. To be truthful, that was her reasoning for constantly being on it, or having it on her person. She needed it in case Rhodey called with any information, or any news at all, really. 

Two weeks after her father’s initial disappearance, Avery finally texted a couple of her friends back. Just the close ones. Samantha called immediately after receiving the ‘I’m okay’ text, and talked a million miles a minute about anything she could. Video games, weird things that happened during performances, crazy things during performances (someone accidentally dropped a fake baby on stage opening night, and did it on purpose for the rest of them). The two girls talked for hours, and for the first time, Avery finally felt relatively normal.

It was two weeks after her father’s disappearance before Avery started going out with her friends again. Noah had called and practically begged her to go see a movie with him and Sam. It took him an hour or so to convince her, but he finally did. 

They met up at a theatre a few blocks away from the Stark estate. Avery walked there because she ‘needed the exercise’ - Pepper was just thankful that she was slowly starting to accept things, so she didn’t mind. 

Noah was the first to see Avery. He grinned his usual grin and practically tackled her on the spot. 

“There she is!” He exclaimed, “I really thought you were going to just… skip out on us.” 

Avery shook her head. “Nah, not after you had already bought the tickets. You just did that because you knew it would guilt me into coming.” 

Sam rushed over and hugged her friend. “Well, we wanted to see you! We had to make sure you’d come, Aves. But come on, it’s Wall-E! I’ve heard such good things about this one!”

“This one?” Avery gasped. “Disney is Amazing. Pixar is better. Put them together, and you have a great movie with a beautiful animation. I’m offended.” 

“You know what I meant!” Sam swatted. “It’s about this little robot, I guess. I don’t know much about the plot. Wall-E was Noah’s idea.”

Noah shrugged. “It looked cute. And I think we could all use a cute movie these days.”

Chills went down Avery’s spine. Something wasn’t right. She cautiously and carefully glanced around at her surroundings to find anything that looked… off. But she couldn’t find anything. But she still felt nervous - almost like someone was watching her. She shrugged it off and turned back to her friends. 

“Yeah,” she muttered. “Why are we still standing out here, dorks? We’re gonna miss the movie if we don’t go in!”

Even while the movie was playing, Avery’s mind was everywhere but the screen. She could still feel eyes on her, but she couldn’t pinpoint the direction. Had the terrorists decided that her father wasn’t enough? Had they come to take her away as well? What did they want with her and her family? 

With one last look around the theater, Avery saw someone who’s eyes seemed to be glued to her. It was a man, about six feet tall, wearing a pair of sweats. He grinned at her, and Avery could feel her heart drop.

What should she do?

Her heart raced in her chest as the end credits came on the screen. Noah and Samantha stood up in their seats and started making their way out into the theater’s lobby. 

“Avery?” Sam turned around, “Are you coming?’

“S-Sorry,” she stuttered, scanning the room to see if the man had left. When she didn’t see him there, she sighed. “I just- um. I just got distracted.” 

“You’ve been distracted all night,” Noah pointed out, “I never saw your eyes actually on the screen. What’s up with you?”

“Nothing! I just- I didn’t like the movie.”

“You love every single disney-pixar movie you’ve ever seen. Don’t give me that, Aves.” Sam uncrossed her arms and gently guided Avery toward the lobby area, but Avery yanked her arm back.

“You don’t understand! I can’t - let me wait a minute before going out there.” 

Sam noticed and panicked look on Avery’s face and hesitantly nodded. “Come on. Talk to us, Aves, don’t shut us out again.” 

Noah nodded in agreement. “I know things have been awful, but we’re your friends. We want to help you.” 

Avery shoved her pride down and took a shaky breath. “Someone’s been following me tonight. Some guy. I don’t know who.”

“What?”

“I first noticed outside. I uh. I didn’t notice anything until we were in front of the theater. But I could find him in the crowd.”   
Sam gave Noah a look of surprise, which quickly turned into concern. “How do you know he’s following you? Maybe you’re just paranoid?”

No. She wasn’t paranoid. Well, she was. But not paranoid enough that she would make up something that big. 

“During the movie. He was watching me during the movie. I turned around and he was staring straight at me! A few rows back, near the center of the theater. He - I don’t know. But every time I looked, he was there. He grinned at me.”

“Maybe he was just being nice?” Noah offered. “I mean, if I were stalking someone, I wouldn’t want them to know.” 

“That depends on why you were stalking them, Noah. He wasn’t really hiding. I mean, he was, but… the look in his eyes. He wanted to scare me.” 

Samantha turned on her heel and took a few steps forward with her hands running through her hair. “This is -” she paused, “this is crazy! But why would he want you to know that you’re on their radar?”

“Yeah, that makes no sense, Avery. Maybe the military has someone tailing you to make sure you’re safe?’

“I don’t think the military has agents for that sort of thing. But even if they did, why would they make themselves known like that?” Sam whispered.

“Paparazzi?”

“Have you ever seen one in sweats? And there was no camera. No bags with him, from what I could see.” Avery leaned against the wall and focused on her breathing. “I can’t let him - them - whoever - know that I’m freaked out. I… um…” 

At that point Avery was cut off by a theater worker who opened the doors to the dark room. He held a broom and dustpan in one hand, and held the door open with the other. He glanced at Avery, who definitely noticed, and then flickered his gaze to the other two. “Come on, kids. Movie’s over. What are you still doing in here?”

Sam rushed toward the seats. “Sorry, just can’t find my phone. I think I must have left it in here. Could you help me find it? We came in the door on the other side, so I may have dropped it when we walked through these seats.” 

The other two teens nodded and walked to where they were sitting the theater. The worker looked suspicious for a moment, but then nodded slowly.  
“Right. Well, let’s have a look then. Quickly! We have to have this theater clean before the next showing.” He took out his flashlight and started shining it around Sam.

“No need!” Sam jumped up, phone in hand. “Found it! Slippery old thing. Actually, no. I’m blaming women’s jeans for not having big enough pockets. Thank you though, mister! We’ll be out of your way.” 

The trio made their way to the cinema’s lobby and parked themselves on a bench. On the way there, Noah whispered to Avery about calling Happy. She nodded in agreement and quickly did so, glancing around her anxiously. He answered and told her he would be there within ten or so minutes. When she hung up, Noah and Sam were staring at her with eyebrows raised. 

“...why didn’t you tell him about the creepy guy?” Noah questioned. “I mean, he could have called the police or something.” 

“Looking at someone isn’t a crime.” 

“Stalking them is,” Sam countered. “You need to tell him. You guys need to keep your guard up from here on out. I mean, seriously Aves. This is freaky. Did you see that janitor guy?”

“Yeah. My creep radar went off. He looked right at you!” Noah shouted, then quieted when Avery gave him a look. “Look, all I’m saying is that security has to be ready for something. I mean, God forbid it ever happen, but if it does, I’d at least like them to be ready.” 

Sam nodded in agreement, but Avery shook her head. “No. Pepper has been so torn up over everything. She and my dad were… well, they were close. Really close. And on top of him being kidnapped, she has to watch over me, make sure the house is going smoothly, do work for the company, everything. She has too much to worry about and I don’t want to add to that. I just… I’ll handle it.”

“We’re at least walking you to Happy’s car.” Noah stood up, ignoring Avery’s quick glare, “Oh, shut it. I’m not letting you get kidnapped on my watch, ladybug.”

She grinned at the mention of her nickname, ladybug. When they first met, a ladybug landed on her leg and, not realizing what it was, Avery screamed and tried to kill it. Noah was the one that found the ladybug, cupped it into his hands, and threw it outside. The two quickly became friends, and then Sam joined and the pair became a trio.

“I’d hope not, Noah. Then I wouldn’t be able to annoy the hell outta you. Then who would keep you in check?”

“Oh, ha-ha. Laugh it up. At least I didn’t flip out over a ladybug.” 

“I thought it was a bee!”

“It was half the size of a bee.” 

“Oh, look!” Sam jumped between the two, her hand up and pointing at a black car that parked on the curb. “That’s happy, isn’t it?”

The window rolled down and Happy waved Avery over from the front seat. As the girl rushed for the car, she turned and held her index finger in front of her lips as a reminder to keep the mysterious man a secret. Happy raised an eyebrow as she got in the car, and turned around to face the young Stark.

“What was all that about?” He asked as he started the drive back to the estate. “That whole ‘shhh’ thing? Don’t think I didn’t see it.”

Avery shrugged as she looked out the window. “Eh, an inside joke from Wall-E. It’s-” She bit her lip as they stopped at a stop light and she met the strange gaze of the man from the theater. He winked, turned around, and left. Avery held her breath. Subconsciously, she fiddled with the ring on her right hand.

“-id? Kid? Don’t make me park this car. Snap out of it.” 

Avery shook her head and cleared her throat. “Sorry, just… thought I saw someone.”

Happy nodded, his eyes locked onto the road. Hesitantly, he glanced into the rear-view mirror at the teen. “Your dad? I know, I think I see him sometimes too. But he’ll be okay. They’ll find him.”   
Sure, they’ll find him. 

What if he’s dead… what if that’s why that guy was stalking me?

No. I can’t think like that. I can’t.


	7. A Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Averey gets a visitor.

When Happy pulled into the estate, another car sat outside. At sight of it, with the very worst flooding her thoughts, Avery flew out of the car and into the estate.

“Pepper!?” She ran into the kitchen, the living room, the balcony. She checked Pepper’s room. No sign of the woman. “Pepper!?”

Trying to control her breathing, she stopped by the table. “J-JARVIS? Where’s Pepper?”

“Pepper is right here,” came a feminine voice from behind her. Avery turned around and jumped back, sighing with relief. “What’s wrong?”

Avery ran to the woman and threw her arms around her, not realizing there was another person with her. When she heard the man clear his throat, she gasped and jumped back.

“Avery, this is… I’m so sorry, what did you say your name is again?”

He smiled down at the teen and flashed a badge. “I’m Agent Phil Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. I’m part of the team searching for your father.”

“Strategic Homeland Intervention- what? That’s a long name. You need a nickname or something.”

“Avery!” Pepper hushed silent. 

She shrugged. “What? I’m just being honest. Anyway… why are you here, then? Go find him!”

“Avery, please!”

Phil shook his head with a smile. “It’s no problem, Miss Potts. Really.” He turned his attention to the Stark. “I just have a few questions for you, Miss Stark. If we could speak alone,” he looked toward Pepper, who nodded hesitantly and silently left the room.

Avery drew in a deep breath to keep her emotions in check. “Who are you really? Why did you have someone following me earlier?”

“I told you, I’m- what are you talking about, Miss Stark? To my knowledge, no one has been assigned to tail you. You don’t have a security detail yet. Trust me, I would know. You said someone followed you?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know!” She stepped back, fear swirling in her brown eyes. Coulson put his hands up as a sign of good faith. “The man! The one at the theater! Who was he? What do you want with me?”

“Miss Stark, whoever he was, I can assure you that he was not one of ours.” Phill made his way over to the nearby couch and sat down. “It seems we have more to talk about now. First things first, could you tell me what happened with this man?”

Avery made her way to the door and stood in front of it in case she needed to make a run for it. “Prove to me that you’re really from the government. Prove I can really trust you.”

“James Rhodes is leading the search for your father. He calls him Platypus sometimes. Your father calls you ‘Dimples’ because he says that your dimples are your most notable feature. Your mother died in a car crash when you were young - you were in the car with her.”

At Avery’s astonished look, Phill stopped. “Your grandfather helped create our organization. I can assure you that we only mean to repay that favor by finding his son. There’s also the concern that your father may have confidential information on the United States Military, which could leave this country very vulnerable to her enemies. We want to help, Miss Stark. Now - the man. Tell me about him.” 

“H-He um. Well… My friends and I went to see Wall-E, that new Pixar movie, at a theater down the street. I walked there alone because I wanted some time to think without people constantly asking me how I’m doing. I didn’t notice it until I got to the theater but… while we were outside talking, I got this chill down my back. Like someone was watching me. I could see anyone directly looking at me, so I tried to shrug it off as me being paranoid. But then during the movie, I felt it again. Like someone’s eyes were on me. I turned around and there was a man a few seats back, just… grinning at me. There was this look in his eyes, like he saw that it scared me and he was happy about it. I just… it really freaked me out. So I had Happy come pick me up, and then I saw him when we were at a red light.” 

Phil pulled out a notepad. “What did he look like?”

“Um. He was in his thirties. Late thirties, maybe? I could tell eye color or anything because it was so dark. His hair was either brown or black, lighting again. Um… He had more of a square face-shape, thin lips. Short hair. Oh! He was wearing sweats, but I’m don’t really think he was working out. I mean, he didn’t look sweaty or anything. I don’t know.”

“Alright. And his height? Tall? Short?”

She bit her lip. “A bit taller than me. Maybe 6 feet.”

“I’m sorry that happened, Miss Stark. It must have been frightening.” Phil slid the notepad back into his pocket, and then leaned forward in his seat. “But don’t worry. We’ll find him. Now, to what I came here for. I need to know what happened before your father left for Afghanistan. Preferably the last contact you had with him.” 

“Well… I was mad because he rescheduled the weapons testing to take place halfway around the world when he knew my show’s opening night was the next night. So we argued. Well, it was mainly me chewing him out for every lousy thing he’s ever done.” Avery’s eyes fell to the ground at the realization, and Phil could see the regret eating at her. “I… I don’t even think I told him I loved him before he left. I was just… so mad at him... “ 

“I’m sure he knows you love him. Spats like that happen all the time. Especially with family.” 

“I told him that I wouldn’t forgive him if he missed opening night.” Avery rubbed her eyes and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She wouldn’t cry again. Not in front of a man - a government agent - that she didn’t know. “God, I’m a horrible daughter… you’ll find him, right, Mr. Coulson?”

Phil nodded. “Of course, Miss Stark. I’m going to let you in on something I probably shouldn’t tell you. You won’t tell anyone, right? Even Miss Potts? Even Mr. Hogan?”

Avery nodded curiously, her eyes fixed on the man’s. “I- I won’t.”

“In the initial attack, the terrorist group set off a bomb in front of your father’s convoy. If the goal were to kill him, they would have waited until his vehicle was directly on top of it. But they didn’t. They wanted a distraction. They wanted him alive, Miss Stark. He isn’t dead.”

Phil’s words, while concerning, filled Avery’s heart with a new light. Faith. Her father was likely alive! “Thank you.”

“I also feel compelled to let you know that we will be assigning you a security detail. We will have agents undercover near you at all times. I will inform Miss Potts that we will also have agents on guard here as well. Your safety has become a priority-” 

“Please don’t tell Pepper! Please!” She begged, running her hand through her long hair. “She’s already so worried about everything. Don’t tell her about the man.”

Coulson paused for a moment, then nodded in defeat. “Very well. She won’t know about him. And please, let us know if you hear or see anything that gives you a weird vibe. As small as it may seem, it could save your father’s life. Or your own.”  
She plopped herself down on a nearby chair, relieved. “Thank you so much! I just - I don’t want to add to Pepper’s stress. She doesn’t need to worry about me, too.”

Phil stood up and nodded to the girl. “It’s no problem. I think it’s time for me to leave. You’ll probably hear from me again. Actually… this is my card. Program that number into your phone, then rip up the card. Take care of yourself.”

With that, Phil met Pepper in the other room, said his goodbyes, and left. Avery sighed and curled up on the couch. The day had taken so much out of her (especially the trip to the movies), and Phil’s words kept repeating in her mind. They wanted him alive. There’s hope.


	8. Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery has a very bad, horrible, no good day... ft. a surprise guest, if you can guess who it is!

Obediah came to visit a few weeks later. When Avery woke up, she made her way downstairs to see him sitting on a barstool in the kitchen. She smiled and waved at the man who had become her uncle, earning a smile in return. 

“Morning, Avery! You sleep well?”

“Like usual, Uncle Obie.” She responded like clockwork. Her real focus was on pouring milk into a bowl of cereal. Really, with Avery being half asleep it took all of her concentration to keep from spilling it everywhere.

Obediah leaned on the counter in front of him. “I talked to Pepper. She said you’re doing better…” 

“Better? Oh, yeah. Um, I guess so? I went to eat with my friends yesterday so that’s a plus.” 

He nodded, “That’s good. Look, uh. I hate to sound like this, but have you thought about what you’re going to do? You know, about the company?”

Avery paused her walk to the counter. “What do you mean?”

“The company. After you graduate, are you planning to take over?”

“Why would I have to? Dad’s in charge.” Avery shrugged and sat down at a nearby barstool and took a bite of her cereal. “He’s only missing. I mean, he has the military looking for him. He’ll be fine, and when he gets back, he can take back his place as CEO. I don’t even have my business degree yet.” 

Obediah sighed. “Avery, I miss your father too. I feel like he was my own son - truly. But we have to face the facts. It’s been a month and a half already. And… I was doing some research the other night. A person, abducted by strangers, is likely killed within 24 hours.” 

She frowned and turned to look at Obediah. “That’s strangers. They know who my father is, and most importantly, they’re terrorists. They want him for something, I just know it.” 

“Exactly, Avery. They’re terrorists. They have no morals.They don’t care about prisoners’ wellbeings, or their health or comfort. Most of all, they don’t care much for loose ends. I don’t like being the one that has to tell you this, but he’s likely already dead. If they didn’t kill him after they found out what they wanted to know, then he probably died due to harsh conditions.”

“He’s not dead.” Avery growled under her breath in disbelief. “He’s not. They would have found a- a body. Dad’s strong. He’s - he’s stubborn. Not dead.”

“Okay.” Obediah spoke softly. “I’m sorry for being harsh like that. But you really do need to start thinking about the company. When you’re twenty-one, you’re in charge. You’ll make the calls. Are you ready for that?”

He stood up once he realized he wasn’t going to get a response. “Don’t be a stranger, Ava. Let me know if you need anything.”

As he left the room, Avery felt herself tense up, bitterness coursing through her uncontrollably. She looked down toward her breakfast and, when her stomach churned at the sight of it, decided that it would be better to skip breakfast that morning. 

How could Obediah talk like that? Like her father was dead? Avery knew that the chances of her father being alive weren’t too high. Especially after a month and a half. But until she had proof that he was dead, she refused to let herself believe otherwise.

“...if we lose hope, your father might as well. If he loses hope… then it might all be over. We’re going to keep the faith alive, and we’re going to wait for Rhodey to bring him back to us.” 

Pepper’s words played on repeat in Avery’s mind. She recited them like a mantra, focusing on every word. She had to believe them. Her father would be okay. He would be fine. She would see him again soon, and life would go back to normal. They had to - she couldn’t be the only Stark left. 

I can’t keep doing this to myself. I have to find something to do.

Moments later, Avery was on the phone with Sam.

“What’s up?”

“Sammy? Are you busy?”

There was a quick pause while Samantha checked her calendar. “Hmm…. nope! Nothing all day. Why?”

Avery plopped down on her bed with a shrug. “I’m just bored. I need to get out of this house.”

“You sure that’s a good idea after what happened at the movies?”

“Well,” she clicked her tongue, “I can’t stay cooped up my whole life in fear. There’s also- uh. I’d probably have to tell you that in person, anyway. Some stuff happened last night and Uncle Obie just grinded my gears this morning. Can we go to the park or something?”

“Aves! What if-”

“I’ll be fine! Please?”

“... I’m calling Noah, though. Safety in numbers and all that.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Avery smiled and rolled onto her side. “I’ll meet you there at, say, noon?”

Sam sighed dramatically on the other end of the line. “You just want to see me burn, don’t you? I’m pale, girl. Scratch that - I’m a pale ginger. I’ll leave that park looking like a tomato… better yet, a blushing tomato. Didn’t think those could get any more red, huh?”

“Love you! Put on some sunscreen. I’ll see you there in a couple hours! Bye!”

Avery hung up her phone and glanced to her nightstand, where Agent Coulson’s card sat. She’d been considering putting his number in her phone (like he told her to), but she was still wary about the whole situation. She wasn’t a fan of coincidences, and the fact that he showed up the night she was followed rubbed her the wrong way.

Maybe she was overthinking things, or maybe Coulson really was behind her stalker. With the disappearance of her father, Avery wasn’t sure who to trust anymore. Especially because most kidnappings are at least organized by someone the victim knows. She learned that on the internet when she was researching a few weeks ago. And ever since then she had been wary. 

She knew it wasn’t Pepper, and she - literally - trusted Happy with her life. But there were too many others. Most of them were on the SI board, and she hadn’t spent much time with them. Her father never wanted her to worry about company business, so she only saw the board on occasion. Usually at some sort of party or something.

But what could having his number hurt? If he was who he said he was, then she would be much better off with it. It’s not like he had her number… he couldn’t track her, could he?

In the end, Avery put his contact in her phone.

Avery sat on a swing in the nearby park. She was the first one to get there, so she was waiting on Sam and Noah. Pretty impatiently. She huffed as the swing rose and fell, her hands clinging to the chains. Avery felt butterflies swirling in her stomach at the thought of being there alone but tried not to let it show too much.

Hang on, Coulson told me that he was assigning a security detail to me. He said they’d be undercover… they could be anyone here. So who?  
The man with the dog? Nah, that’d be a pain. Especially if the dog wasn’t trained. That seems a bit too far. Lady playing with the kids? No, couldn’t be her. That was a dumb idea. The couple on the bench that keeps making out? It’s possible, I mean… go big or go home, right?

Avery doubted that anyone would try anything at the park anyway. Too many people. And in broad daylight? They’d have to be crazy. Her nerves calmed a bit after that so she just kept swinging.

“Hey, ladybug! You’ve been staring at the same basketball hoop for a few minutes. You good?”

Avery shot back into reality. “Oh, hey Noah! I’m fine. That was just an interesting hoop. Don’t judge me.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it was. Sam said she’d be a little bit late. I guess her dad wanted to make a pit stop at the store before he dropped her off. I don’t know why she didn’t walk, though. She only lives a couple blocks away.”

“Eh,” Avery shrugged, her feet scraping against the ground as she tried to stop her swing. “Ginger problems, I guess. She threw a fit when I said noon.”

Noah chuckled and sat himself on the swing beside Avery. “Sounds like her. Complaining about sunburn? Like clockwork.” 

“Yeah. Said that she would look like a tomato by the time we’re done here. I’m waiting on her to show up with an umbrella.” 

“Wouldn’t shock me,” he laughed and kicked himself higher, “She’s always been a bit over dramatic, hasn’t she?

“She wouldn’t be Sammy if she wasn’t,” she agreed with a smile. “Ugh, I’ve been so sick of being in the house lately. Someone told Pepper that there’s a possibility that one Stark won’t be enough for those goddamn terrorists, so now security has been crazy high and Pepper refuses to let me go anywhere. It took me forever to convince her to let me come here with you guys.”

“She’s just scared.” Noah decided. “I mean, you said the woman practically raised you. She just wants to make sure nothing happens to you.” 

Avery sighed. “I wish she could do that without having me followed.”

Noah started to reply when his phone went off. He stopped swinging and pulled it out of his pocket. He read the message and rolled his eyes. “Sam isn’t coming. Said that her dad has her making lunch today and won’t let her come. She said she loves us and she’s sorry.” 

“Figures,” she scoffed. “She just didn’t want to come out here and fry like the rest of us.”

“So, you said something about Pepper having you followed? Was that the guy at the movies?”

“Of course not. I still don’t know who that guy was. Actually, when I got home, there was some government agent there. He said he wanted to talk to me about Dad, but I thought he might have been whoever had me followed that day. I guess he’s not? I don’t know,” Avery sighed then shook her head. “Anyway, I told him what happened and he told me that he was going to assign a security detail to me. They’re here somewhere. I just don’t know who. I’ve never met them.” Avery slowly stopped swinging as she explained her story to Noah.

“Oh. That’s, uh. That’s crazy. Are they looking for the guy?”

“I guess so? I really don’t know. They haven’t really kept me in the loop for anything. I haven’t even heard anything from Rhodey since the incident first happened…” 

“That sucks, Ladybug.” Noah frowned. “I know something that’ll put you in a better mood, though.” 

“Hmm?”

Noah leapt out of his swing, and before Avery even had time to react, he tapped her shoulder and darted in the other direction. “You’re it!”

She groaned. “Aren’t we a bit too old for this?”

“Maybe!” He yelled in response, then grinned. “But you’re competitive and won’t pass up the chance to win something. So c’mon, Bug! Or else you forfeit and I win by default!”

Avery laughed at her friend’s (correct) profile of her and jumped out of her seat to chase him. After a few minutes she realized why he was on the track team - the boy was fast. She couldn’t keep up with him! He practically left her in the dust and after another ten or so minutes of running, she huffed and plopped down on a seat under the playground equipment. 

“You’re too fast!” She exclaimed as he ran by. “I need a break!”

“Is that all you’ve got in you, Avery Stark?”

Avery froze. At first, she’d thought it was Noah. But when she turned around she was met with the terrifying face of the man from the movies. The man that had been stalking her. She jumped out of her seat in fear, and took a couple of steps back.

“W-What do you want?” She asked in a whisper, her voice wavering as she worked on steadying her breathing. “Why do you keep following me? H-How did you get past the detail?”

“Your detail is oblivious. They’re buffoons, really. They aren’t looking for the right things.”

“You didn’t come out here to preach to me about my security detail.” It was almost like a switch flipped in her brain. Instead of cowering in fear, like she originally started to, her mind went into overdrive. Fear was switched off and self-preservation was switched on.

“Smart girl.” 

“It doesn’t take rocket science to know you aren’t going to do anything here. Too risky. Too many people.” She sassed, clenching her hands into fists as her initial shock wore off. She slid her hands into her pockets and, without looking, dialed her emergency contact. “So why follow me? I’m not nearly as smart as my dad. I can’t do for you what he could.” She paused and didn’t hear the phone ringing anymore - her contact had answered. She inwardly sighed with relief before continuing. “And you already have him, assuming you are from the same group. Why stalk me?”

The man chuckled, more to himself than anyone. “You underestimate yourself, girl. You’re right. I’m not here to harm you...yet. I came with a message.”

“Then get on with it and stop eyeing me like that. Hey, are you listening to me?”

“You can run, Miss Stark, but you can’t hide. The demons of your past will find you no matter where you are or who you have ‘protecting’ you.”

“Well, that was cryptic. Care to go into any more detail? What do you mean the ‘demons of my past’? Like, come on dude, that was pretty vague. I’m only seventeen. What kind of demons could I possibly have?”

He crossed his arms and smirked. “If you breathe under the sun or stars, you could have a demon in your past. We’re watching you, Miss Stark, more than you know. It’s almost time.”

Avery felt the air leave her lungs, but she continued to stand her ground. She couldn’t let the man know that his words struck terror into her soul. “That’s a bit cryptic too. Do you have any translation books? You know, Spanish to English, Crazy Dude to Teenager? What are they, dictionaries?”

“You Starks like to hide behind your humor. But under that mask you put on, you’re scared, aren’t you? Nothing but a child, trembling and waiting for her daddy to come save her. Oh - but he’s gone, isn’t he? Taken in Afghanistan and held against his will. From what I’ve heard, he’s fighting his captivity pretty hard. Even as injured as he is. I wonder how you would react in his situation?”

Avery instinctively backed away from the man. Once again, her heart raced in her chest. Was he actually going to kidnap her? Her? In a public space? Broad daylight?

“I wonder how you would react if someone set you on fire, but we won’t ever get the answer to that question, either. How disappointing.” 

“Avery, where’d you go?” Rang Noah’s voice. Avery stiffened.

“All that sass in such a small body. Oh well. We’ll still get to see how your friend fairs. Samantha, I believe her name was?” He turned to look behind him, and saw a couple of joggers (who had been stretching outside of the playground area, in the grass) with their hands pressed to their ears. Their heads shot up and they immediately began walking quickly in their direction. Then, he turned to face Avery once more. Behind her, a blond man sat with a guitar. He also put his hand up to his ear, and glanced up to the pair underneath the equipment before leaping up and reaching into his guitar case to grab something. “It appears our time has been cut short, Miss Stark. Just remember - we are watching. Cut off one head and two more shall take its place. I’ll see you on the other side, Miss Stark.”

“What? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Sam?!”

The man in front of her picked something out of his pocket, and Avery instinctively jumped back in case it was a gun. Instead, however, it was a pill. He threw it in his mouth and swallowed it without a second thought.

He grinned at Avery, his dead brown eyes seeming to stare into her soul. “Hail Hydra!” He cried out just before he fell lifeless to the ground.

Avery cried out in shock at the ‘thud’ of the mysterious man’s body, her eyes not leaving the corpse. “Holy shit!”

“Avery Stark!” 

She looked up to meet the blue eyes of the guitar player. He held her shoulder in a firm grip, and forcefully turned her around to look at him. “Miss Stark? Are you alright?”

“I - I um. I… is he…” 

“Dead.” One of the joggers confirmed, gun in one hand, while her other hand checked for a pulse.

“I - I didn’t do that! I swear! H-He took something. A pill. I didn’t-” Avery’s eyes were frantically darting between the joggers and the man beside her. They finally rested on the body.

“We know,” the blond man whispered soothingly, “I’m sorry I didn’t see it before. I saw you talking to someone and assumed it was the friend you came here with. Are you alright?” Avery didn’t answer him - her eyes were still focused on the ground. “Hey, hey, listen to me kid. Will you look at me?”

Her eyes hesitantly lifted to meet his, and his demeanor changed at the sight of tears in her eyes. He turned to his fellow agents and gestured to the crowd that had gathered. 

“Take care of that. Clear the area. This is a SHIELD crime scene as of right now.” At the agents’ nods, he turned his attention back to Avery. He guided her to a nearby bench and sat her down. “You need to breathe. It wasn’t your fault, Avery, it was ours. We weren’t on guard as much as we should have been. I need to take you back to base with me, though. For your safety. Is that okay with you?”

At the girl’s hesitant nod, he slowly ushered her away from the scene. He led her with his hand on the small of her back, to assure her that she was safe, though his eyes carefully scanned the area for any hostiles.

“Avery! Hey, who are you? Avery!” Noah raced toward her from across the street, his face glowing red. His hair stuck to his forehead where he had been sweating, and Avery could see the worry in his eyes. 

“Security… I- I have to go with him. I-” She gasped, then turned to the agent. “Sam! They have my friend! They - he said she was a target! Please!”

“What?” Noah’s eyes widened, “They have Sam? Why would they take her?”

The man narrowed his eyes. He pressed on his com again. “We need agents at the Powell residence. Possible kidnapping in progress-”

“No!” Noah shouted. “She was supposed to meet us here a couple hours ago. She never showed up - texted me and told me her dad wouldn’t let her come. They have to have her already. She usually comes up with better excuses.”

“S-She does,” she nodded in agreement, “oh, God, this is all my fault-” 

Noah pulled Avery into his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. “Don’t think that way. You didn’t know. It’s not your fault.” He whispered words of reassurance into her ears. The more he spoke, the more everything seemed to be real. With each word Avery held back a sob. Finally, after the blond agent walked away, she broke. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks while her hands clung to the her friend’s jacket. 

“I’m so sorry,” she hiccuped into Noah’s chest, “I”m so, so sorry! They have Sammy! I’m so sorry,”

The agent that had been leading her away from the scene backed away from the two teens and watched silently. His heart ached for the Stark girl. He couldn’t imagine what she was going through at the moment, though he had seen similar situations throughout his years working at SHIELD. But this one felt… different. He saw her as the child she is instead of the grown woman the media made her out to be. And in that moment, he felt his heart stirring with something he hadn’t felt in years.

He knew he had to protect Avery Stark at all costs.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't take them on my own,  
> Pa, I'm not the one you know,  
> I have killed a man and all I know,  
> Is I am on the run and go...
> 
> _You'll have to watch me struggle,  
>  from several rooms away,  
> But tonight, I need you to **stay**_
> 
> ~ "The Run and Go" by Twenty One Pilots


End file.
